Episode 4:The Voice Of Millenniumon
by MegaloManiamon
Summary: When Bowser ventures into the Digi-World and steals a pendant, it soon leads to a battle between Mario and Millenniumon!


Narrator: Once more, dear reader, we travel to the Land Of Nightmares to discover there, beneath the Black Mountain Of Viltheed, the loathsome Zordrak! Lord Of Nightmares! Hatching his monstrous plots to thwart our heroes so that nightmares may rule! OOO ECK! However, beyond the Forest Of The Dreamstone Travellers (where Philip is their leader), lies the old DreamMaker. Along with Mario and his friends, they send out tonight's dreams through the most precious and most powerful object in the land....THE DREAMSTONE!  
  
Episode 4: The Voice Of Millenniumon  
  
Narrator: Zordrak's not alone in the Land Of Nightmares. Oh, no. He is surrounded, protected and waited on claw and nail by his troops-the Villain All-Stars. This is their commander: King "Bowser" Koopa.  
  
Instead of the usual Viltheedian Landscape, we join Bowser, Mouser and 625 on Bowser's doomship, piloted by Bowser's son, Bowser Jnr. Mouser: Tell us again where we are heading, Bowser. My brain's overheated from all that running we've done in the last episode... Bowser: Dim-witted rat! We are heading towards the Digi-World. Zordrak has heard of a pendant in the Cave Of Nasta Shima that speaks with the voice of Millenniumon. We place it around a person's neck and, with the help of my new invention, we can control that person to steal the Dreamstone! Ha, ha, ha, ha! 625: So, who is this Millenniumon, then? Bowser: It is a Mega Digimon. It has the powers to warp time and space. Today is the 31st of December. On this day, the pendant appears only to those who enter the Cave Of Nasta Shima, and the great Millenniumon will appear and bring forth 2004! Mouser: I see. But, what eef, there ees a curse on thees pendant? Bowser: Villains like me don't believe in curses. Besides, what's wrong with the Digi-World? Without Mario, there's no way of us failing!  
  
They landed the doomship into the Cave Of Nasta Shima. Upon entering the Cave, they were greeted by three Digimon. One was a skull-like creature carrying a club, one was an eel-like creature with the body of a human and the other was a witch carrying a broomstick. Bowser Jnr: I know a lot about Digimon. The skull thing's SkullSatamon, the eel's MarineDevimon, and the witch is...well, Witchmon. Witchmon: Who are you calling a witch? POSION STORM! Bowser: Wait, just a sec.... SkullSatamon: NAIL BULLET ATTACK! Bowser: Wait, please! MarineDevimon: DARK DELUGE! Bowser: WAIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!  
  
Bowser caught all three attacks-dead on! Bowser: Now, wait a minute! I came here for the damn pendant. We come in piece, goons! SkullSatamon: Oh, right. Ahem! To cross us Digimon we ask of thee: please answer our questions three! My question is: What can go down a chimney up, but not vice versa? Mouser: An umbrella? MarineDevimon: You're right! My question: In Macbeth, who does Macbeth killeth? Bowser Jnr: King Duncan! Witchmon: Right! The last question is: Who is the most despicable, evil villain that always pesters Mario in "The Dreamstone" series? Bowser: God! That's such an easy question! It's ME! Witchmon: Are you sure? Do you want to phone a friend? Bowser: No! I'll stick with my answer, thank you. Now out of my way, the pendant's ours!  
  
As Bowser snatched the pendant and fled back to the doomship, a crystal appeared and roared! Crystal: Who Dares Sneaketh The Voice Of Millenniumon? I Shall Payeth! And so saying, the crystal zoomed off behind the doomship.  
  
Meanwhile, peparations are underway, Dreamstone fans! It's New Year's Eve and Mario is busy with the last minute food... Mario: Why the long-a face, Luigi? It's-a time for celebration, not-a crying. Luigi: It's just that I miss-a the Mushroom Kingdom-a. There's no Stars-a, no Fire Flowers-a and not even any Goombas or Koopa Troopas-a to squish! Mario: Cheer up, Luigi. I'm sure somebody will come here and help-a.  
  
Just as Mario said the sentence I typed, in walked a little teddy bear. He was carrying a suitcase and two jars of marmalade. Teddy Bear: Good morning, I am Paddington. I'm here to help. I brought some marmalde sandwiches, marmalade jelly and some chips dipped in marmalade. Mario: Ooo! I feel-a sick-a. What happened to the lasagne I ordered-a?  
  
Meanwhile, in Mr. Land.... Mr Forgetfull: Now, I'm sure I'm supposed to deliver these lasagne to someone, but who?  
  
Back in Viltheed... Bowser: We got the pendant, sir. All we need is someone to put it on! Zordrak: EXCELLENT! I KNOW JUST THE PERSON: MARIO! Bowser: Mario? But why? Zordrak: IT'S ALWAYS HIM THAT'S THE LEADER. THAT, AND I NEED TO GET MY REVENGE ON WHAT HAPPENED THE FIRST TIME WE MET..... **************************************************************************** ******Mario: So long-a, dear Zordrak-a! Zordrak: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **************************************************************************** ***** Bowser: You mean, you're asking us to place this pendant on Mario-just because he used the Dreamstone on you? Zordrak: JUST DO AS I SAY, BOWSER! OR ELSE! Bowser: Quick! To the doomship!  
  
The doomship landed with a bump in the DreamMaker's Garden! Bowser: All right, Kirby! Where's Mario? Kirby: He's gone to the tower, just don't hurt me! I'll never be the same!  
  
Bowser raced towards the tower and put the pendant on Mario. Before Mario could even say "Mamma-Mia!", he was under Bowser's control. Bowser got out his new invention: a walkie-talkie and began to speak. The pendant hypnotized Mario with the voice of Millenniumon!  
  
Pendant: This Is The Voice Of Millenniumon. I Command You To Bring The Dreamstone To Bowser Koopa And Then Kill The All-Stars! Mario: I will do whatever-a you say-a, Millenniumon.  
  
Just as Mario did exactly as the pendant had said, the crystal re-appeared, now as tall as a skyscraper. Bowser and Mario peed themselves as the crystal spoke. Crystal: I Am The Spirit Of Millenniumon, Known As MoonMillenniumon. I Came Here To Reclaim What Belongs To Me! The Voice Of Millenniumon! Mario took off the pendant and threw it at MoonMillenniumon. The crystal transformed into the real Millenniumon. It looked like a bluish monster with two metallic cannons at the top of it's head. It then teleported the three Digimon that Bowser saw before. Millenniumon: At Last! Now I Can Wreck Havoc On This Planet And Make The Year 2004 The Year Of The Zordrak Race! DreamMaker: You fiend, Millenniumon! I know you weren't all that nice. You just want the Voice Of Millenniumon so that you can begin the Doomsday! Millenniumon: Silence, Fool! Hand Me Over The Dreamstone Or Else I'll Delete Your Dimension! Digimon, Transform! SPIRITS OF THE SKY!  
  
And so, the three Digimon transformed: MarineDevimon became a transparent mammoth and began to freeze the tower of the DreamMaker's Castle. SkullSatamon became Perfect Chaos and began to absorb the plants and animals of the Forest. Witchmon became a gigantic form of Hallie Kate Eisenberg, and began to wreck havoc on the Land Of Toons.  
  
Mario grabbed a Star from Paddington's jar and became...SUPER MARIO! Super Mario: Now it's time! Millenniumon: Not so fast! DIMENSION DESTROYER!  
  
A beam hit Super Mario and Mario's lifeless body fell on the ground. The Princess gave a sad tear. Mario...was...DEAD! Luigi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Millenniumon: Nothing Can Re-Awaken Your Silly Friend! Nothing! Now For Zordrak!  
  
But, just as he was about to leave, he saw a tremendous scene. The All- Stars that teamed up with Mario so far were crying. Even the Spirits in the Sky were crying. As their tears collected onto Mario's body, something happened. Mario's body came back to life, just as Jade's was when she was a trophy. Agumon and Gabumon, two of the DigiDestined's Digimon, became one and formed, once again, OMNIMON! Omnimon stood there. He looked like a knight but with two arms: one that looked like the Mega form of Agumon, and the other the Mega form of Gabumon. A red cape shone in the air.  
  
Omnimon: You shall pay for this, Millenniumon. SUPREME CANNON!  
  
The cannon hit the three spirits, transforming the three Digimon back to their Rookie forms: Salamon, DemiDevimon and Impmon. Millenniumon unleashed the beam again, but Omnimon dodged it. His sword cut through Millenniumon's body, deleting it completely.  
  
Bowser, Mouser and 625 fled the scene of the battle in the doomship.  
  
And, at midnight, Mario gave a toast to the All-Stars, and hope that someday in the New Year, they can finally delete Zordrak!  
  
The End! Next Episode: Plank Is Kidnapped! 


End file.
